


Down and Dirty

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Doggy Style, F/M, PWP, Porn, Sharing, Threesome, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe slid her hands over Sam's t-shirt, looking up at him intently as they stood just inside the motel room. She felt his breath catch in his throat and smiled faintly. It was nice to know she had the same effect on him that he had on her.Sam knew the moment she touched him that she had been thinking the same thing he had all afternoon. Unlike her, however, he was still a little shy in showing it. His cheeks colored slightly, the result of his body's arousal to her touch, he thought. He slid his massive hands up her slender arms and smiled secretly. "We got some time to kill. Dean's out tinkering with the Impala."
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe slid her hands over Sam's t-shirt, looking up at him intently as they stood just inside the motel room. She felt his breath catch in his throat and smiled faintly. It was nice to know she had the same effect on him that he had on her.

Sam knew the moment she touched him that she had been thinking the same thing he had all afternoon. Unlike her, however, he was still a little shy in showing it. His cheeks colored slightly, the result of his body's arousal to her touch, he thought. He slid his massive hands up her slender arms and smiled secretly. "We got some time to kill. Dean's out tinkering with the Impala."

She shifted closer to him, tilting her head up a little. "This has been a nice change," she said softly.

He chuckled slightly, his skin sensitized to her touch. "Time alone? It's unheard of."

"Actually I meant..." She bit her lip, chiding herself for ruining the moment. "Yeah, it is nice."

His eyes clouded over a little, but he forgot her words when she moved close to him, sliding her hands underneath his shirt, nearly making him weak-kneed with the intensity of pleasure her touch provided. "Too nice to pass up," he replied, dragging her lips to meet his.

She groaned softly, reaching up to touch his face as she returned the kiss, her eyes drifting shut.

Sam carefully picked her up, swinging her into his arms and carried her to the bed he had been sleeping in alone up until this point. Pressing her back into the mattress, Sam whispered, "Let me." Pulling her hands above her, he tugged at her shirt, peeling it off her body.

She shivered as the cool air hit her exposed skin and she held her breath, gazing up at him. "Hi," she whispered, suddenly feeling shy.

His warm eyes darkened with desire. "Hi," he repeated back to her, his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her gently, moving his lips across hers while his hands searched clumsily for the clasp of her bra.

She closed her eyes once more, the heat from his body warming her own. "It's uh...it's in front," she whispered, a faint smile tugging at her lips again. She returned the kiss with the gentle intensity she felt for him. She'd been on the road with them for three months and it had taken that long to figure out how smothered she'd been feeling in Kansas.

And the truth was, she cared very deeply for both of the Winchester brothers, felt like there was some odd connection between them. With Sam, that connection was very much rooted in emotional attachment: they'd bonded almost instantly. She and Dean had grown on each other over the weeks though they'd hit it off immediately--their mutual sense of sarcasm and love for the bizarre had prompted Dean to ask her to go with them.

Sam broke their kiss and smiled shyly, his hands moving to the valley between her breasts, where he fumbled with the clasp a little before opening her bra, revealing her round, pert breasts to his heated gaze. It had been awhile, he'd secretly admitted, but the lust that pounded into his body looking at her was overpowering. Groaning, he lowered his body onto hers and bent his dark, shaggy head into her neck, licking her skin as he trailed heated kisses along her collarbone, then down to her nipple.

She swallowed hard, sliding one hand to the back of his neck and gently stroking her fingers over his skin, the breath catching in her throat. His lips were soft, gentle against her skin, just as she'd imagined Sam would be.

He heard her sigh and looked up, confusion marring his features. "You okay?" he whispered, smiling a little, somehow knowing the answer to his question. Chloe had a look of intense need but utter serenity on her face. He had never seen anything like it before, which only aroused him more. His cock strained against his fly, yearning to feel her wet heat surrounding him.

"Yeah, I'm good," she whispered back, returning his soft smile. "Sam?"

He squeezed her breast gently, though his eyes remained glued to her face. "Yeah?"

"Make love to me," she said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek.

He smiled, his cheeks dimpling with his wide grin. "I think I can do that," he replied, watching her eyes grow wide when his thumb flicked over her taut nipple. He moved over her, sitting up to take off his shirt, his muscles moving and stretching as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Chloe watched him intently, slowly reaching out and sliding her hands over his chest as she sat up enough to kiss his collarbone.

He groaned and watched her hands smooth over his chest, leaving prickles of intense pleasure in their wake. He colored in embarrassment as he wondered what she was thinking. "I know I'm not my brother, but... do you like what you see?" His leaned down, putting his hands on either side of her body, gazing at her intently.

"Hey," she whispered, lifting a hand to his cheek again. "You can't go around comparing yourself to someone else, Sam. And...I love what I see." She held his gaze.

Sam fought back a cheesy smile unsuccessfully. "You... do?" He glanced down at her body, at the small space separating her from him. "I do, too."

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of his smile. It lit up his whole face, his hazel eyes brightening. "Yeah, I do." She kissed him softly.

Licking her bottom lip gently, Sam fought against the tide of sensations she had created in him, just because she wanted him, loved what she saw. His tongue slipped into her open mouth, causing both to moan, as he held her close and rolled onto his back, giving her free access to his body.

She moaned softly as she found herself on top of him, breaking their kiss in order to explore his body with her eyes and hands. Her eyes twinkled as she slid her hands down his chest again, moving them to rest lightly on his ribcage. She slowly leaned down and kissed his collarbone, trailing her lips down to his abdomen.

Sam held onto her hips while he bit back a loud moan. She teased a wet trail to where his jeans met his skin. He looked down at her and noticed a twinkle in her eyes he had never seen before.

Chloe smiled at him and slowly unbuttoned the button on his jeans, easing the zipper down, watching him.

Her eyes were hot and determined, but his head fell back into the pillows when he felt his hard cock spring from his jeans. He took his hands from her body to shove his jeans and boxers off his hips before she wrapped a gentle hand around him. "Chloe," he moaned loudly, her light touch an intense torture.

She slowly slid her hand over his length, her heart beating quickly in her chest. "I've only...been with one person before," she admitted softly as she gazed at him.

Sam acknowledged her words with a nod. "It's... okay," he ground out, feeling the tension rise in his body with every soft stroke of her hand. "I won't... hurt you... God..."

"I know you won't," she whispered, reluctantly releasing him and sliding her body against his, dipping her head to kiss him softly.

He buried his hands in her hair, kissing her deeply, their tongues meeting and stroking. His cock bumped against her legs, suddenly impatient to be inside her. He pulled away and looked at her. "Ever been... on top before?" he asked, a slight blush creeping across his features.

A faint blush stained her cheeks as well and she shook her head a little. "No," she admitted softly.

Kissing her gently, he smiled. "Want to try it out now?" He gazed at her intently, running his large paws across her cheeks, brushing his fingers along her jaw line as his palms moved towards her breasts. He wanted so much for her to enjoy this, but not unless she wanted the same. He knew she'd been hurt in the past, so he wanted this to be... memorable.

A faint smile touched her lips, as well. "Yeah." She lowered her head down and kissed his chest softly, her hair spilling across his skin.

He hissed, her hair brushing against his overly sensitized skin. His hands reached for her hips and squeezed them again. "I need something..." he began, trying to get out his words but shuddering when she lightly bit one of his male nipples.

A smile tugged at her lips as she pulled away to look at him, reaching over and pulling a condom from the bedside table. "Like this?"

He smirked and took it from her. "You put this here?" he asked, groaning when she scooted off him, brushing her wetness against his hard cock.

Her cheeks flushed again. "Maybe."

"Either that or Dean was hoping to get lucky." He handed her the opened foil with a pleased grin on his face. Her hands shook slightly but she slid it over him gently, the blush in her cheeks making him hard as a rock.

Swallowing hard, she rested her hands against his chest, a little uncertain about how exactly to proceed.

"Come here," he whispered, taking her waist gently and moving her above him, her opening wet and ready. Her folds brushed his tip and he felt her warm body waiting for him. Staring at her intently, he gently guided her onto him, slowly, watching her eyes widen at the gentle pressure. He made him body wait for her, letting her adjust to him inch by torturous inch, until he had completely filled her.

Her eyes closed for a moment, and then she opened them slowly, gazing into his eyes. She slowly rocked her hips against him, the breath catching in her throat.

Sam swallowed hard, lifting his hips slowly as she rocked against him, riding slowly. His hands kept on her hips, guiding her while she moved, still a little uncertain. "Chloe," he groaned softly, watching her intense green eyes grow dark with desire, "you got me, so... ride me."

Her eyes widened a little in surprise at his words, but she rested her hands against his chest for leverage and rocked against him harder, crying out softly when he thrust up into her.

Moving with her, Sam felt the beginnings of her climax, her body writhing against his as they moved faster. He felt her inner walls stroking his body, watched her head fall back in agony, eyes closed and mouth open, moaning loudly. The sounds coming from her made him spasm and jerk, his body nearing climax.

They were so focused on each other that neither saw the door swing open. "Sam, I need your help with..." Dean's voice dropped off as he gaped at the scene in front of him, watching Chloe bounce on his brother, her face contorted in a pleasurable experience that only meant one thing: she was nearing climax.

Distantly she heard Dean's voice but her mind was so clouded with urgent-filled need and desire she somehow blocked it out, crying out Sam's name as she hit her peak, shuddering against him.

Nothing on Heaven or in Hell could have kept Sam from climaxing, not even knowing his brother was watching them fuck each other blind. With one last thrust, he came, spilling himself into the condom, his face contorted in pleasurable pain as he felt her body cool and collapse against him.

Dean leaned against the wall and smirked, slamming the door behind him. A cheesy smirk crossed his lips. "Didn't anyone tell you to lock the door, Sam, when you're getting busy with a hot chick?" His eyes roamed over Chloe's naked body, honing in on her breasts, that part of her anatomy he had always wanted to touch.

Startled, Sam looked up and hurriedly groped for something to cover them. "God, Dean, don't you knock?"

Chloe yanked the covers over her head quickly, humiliated. "It is partially his room," she whispered, kicking herself for not locking the door herself.

"Then maybe it's time I got my own," Sam retorted, scooting his body in front of Chloe's, shielding her body from his brother's wandering eyes.

Dean waved a hand, though his gaze was fixed on her shapely thighs peeking out from under the sheet. "Why? All you have to do is give me advanced warning and I'll..." He looked over at the table by the bed and frowned. "Oh, you're using my condoms now?"

She groaned, burying her face against Sam's neck. "I'll buy you another box!"

"Two boxes," Sam insisted, glaring at Dean, "if you'd just... go away for a little while longer."

Walking around the room, Dean caught sight of Chloe's naked back and practically drooled. "Let me watch next time and I'll buy the condoms myself."

Chloe's eyes widened in utter shock. "Excuse me?" She yanked the blanket more firmly around her body and stared at him.

Groaning in horror, Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, this isn't like a porn channel, okay? God, you're a pervert." More than usual, he realized, feeling Chloe tense behind him.

Smirking, Dean continued, undeterred. "Oh come on, it's not like it's the first time I've... watched." His smile became dazzling and lustful as he watched the blush creep into her face. "In fact, she might want me over you, Sammy."

Sam blinked, surprised and hurt. "Dammit, Dean, this isn't funny."

She glared at Dean, sensing Sam's hurt at his words. She stroked a hand lightly over his chest and placed a soft kiss against the back of his head. "Your brother's freaky," she whispered against his ear.

"You have no idea," he whispered, leaning into her caress, though his eyes remained on Dean. There was nothing he could say to his brother: the one thing he had always wondered was what would happen if he ever did have a girlfriend. Always there was the fear Dean would try to take her away from him. Funny how he was trying to do just that.

"You're not...going away, are you?" She looked at Dean again, her eyes narrowed.

Dean smirked. "What, you've been checking me out for three months now, and here you are... with Sam? Don't I get the chance to hit on you?"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"If you don't exit stage left right now, I'm going to hit on you. With a baseball bat," she informed him, not a hint of kidding in her voice.

"Fine, I'm going," Dean replied, his voice faintly disappointed. He turned on his heel and started for the door.

A flash of guilt washed over her as she watched him leave, then wondered why she felt guilty: he was the one who'd walked in on her and Sam and had been a pig about it. A shiver worked its way up her spine and she looked back at Sam, feeling conflicted.

"You do what you want to," Sam whispered a little hoarsely, glancing up for a moment before scooting away from her. "He's got a thing for you, too, you know. Has since day one." Making love to her just now had been a fluke, he thought. And Dean needed someone... maybe moreso than he did.

She sighed very softly and shifted closer to him once more, resting her head against his chest and biting her lower lip. "I care about you both," she whispered, voice almost inaudible.

"I know you do," Sam replied softly. "It's only right that..." He cut off his words and looked up at Dean, who had turned suddenly in the doorway, looking at the two of them.

She turned to see what he was looking at, and froze when she met Dean's eyes, her heart thumping heavily against her chest.

Dean saw the confusion and arousal in her eyes and frowned slightly. First, she was threatening to beat him with a bat, and then... she was practically begging him to stay? He literally scratched his head, perplexed.

Looking at his brother, Sam slid off the bed and stood up, using the sheet to cover his body. "She's got a thing for you," he replied with a smirk. "And it's not like we have a commitment or anything."

Hurt by his words, her jaw tensed a little and she blinked back the tears that suddenly burned in her eyes. She lay on the bed alone. "Yeah, clearly I'm just a whore so I guess that makes it your turn, Dean."

"Whoa, wait just a damn minute," Dean protested, glaring at Sam. "That's so not what I had in mind."

She didn't reply, slowly climbing from the bed with the blanket wrapped around her. She didn't look at either of them as she grabbed her clothes off the floor and headed for the bathroom.

"Nice job, Romeo," Dean retorted, watching her slam the bathroom door behind her, not looking at Sam. "See what happens when you don't lock the door?" Secretly, Dean was jealous as hell that Chloe had chosen his brother over him, but what could he do about it?

Sam scowled. "Maybe you should try knocking once in awhile, Dean!" He looked toward the bathroom door, cringing.

"Why the hell should I knock on my own damn door?!" he shouted in response, taking several steps towards the bathroom. "This is my room, too!"

At that moment, Chloe reappeared, fully dressed. Her eyes were red-rimmed from trying not to cry. "I'll be gone in the morning," she muttered, heading for the door.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Chloe," Sam replied immediately, leaving his shirt unbuttoned as he blocked her escape. "I don't want you to leave."

Dean looked away, a pained expression on his face. "Neither do I," he whispered, his voice quiet and sincere.

She didn't look at either of them. "I'm not gonna be what comes between the two of you," she whispered. "It's better this way."

Dean was the one who moved close to her. "You're not going to get between us," he whispered, running his hands up her arms. "Can't help it if we both happen to love you." He started, surprised the words had spilled out of his mouth. He meant it, though.

Sam looked at his brother but nodded. "It's true, Chloe," he whispered. "You leave, and... we'll kill each other. Literally."

Chloe opened her mouth but couldn't find the words to respond. She looked between them, shocked and shaken. "And I have feelings for both of you but..." She shook her head, her eyes still wide.

Sam stared at the floor, feeling stupid. "You don't feel the same way... because of that damn guy."

She shut her eyes, her heart sinking. "I meant...how would this even work?" she whispered uncertainly.

"We'll find a way," Dean replied, his hands still touching her arms. "Don't you at least want to see what could happen?"

Chloe slowly opened her eyes to look at him, then shifted her gaze to look at Sam, her eyes questioning.

At this point, Sam wanted Chloe. He wanted her, and if he had to share her with Dean until she decided, then he was okay with that. He smiled at her, a glint in his eyes as his gaze trailed down her body once more.

She felt her cheeks flush at the way he looked at her and she swallowed hard, looking at Dean once more as her mind began to spin with possibilities that she'd never considered before. "Yeah. I do."

Dean turned on the charm, giving her a lazy, sensual smile. "Sammy, you wanna go check out that thing... outside?" He gazed intently at her, his body aroused at the look in her eyes.

Smirking, Sam shook his head. "No way. You walked in on us. It's only fair that I stick around for the show." He couldn't believe those words flew out of his mouth, but at the same time, he honestly wondered what made Chloe have feelings for his brother.

Her cheeks flushed even more. And the words that left her mouth next shocked all three of them. "You could always join in."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's jaw nearly fell to the floor, though Dean merely smirked. "What, are you serious, Chloe?" Sam asked, a little flabbergasted at the thought... even as his body hardened at the thought of watching her in the throes of another climax.

Dean hid his surprise a little better. "You're perfect, you know that?" he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe gently.

She shivered involuntarily, meeting Sam's shocked gaze. "I never thought about it before, but..."

"You now want to be the meat in a Winchester sandwich?" Sam was beginning to wonder if he was possessed, saying these things. And damn if his body didn't want her again, no matter what he had to do.

Dean rolled his eyes. "God, Sam, that's such a pansy ass thing to say."

A chuckle escaped her at Sam's words and she smacked Dean's arm lightly. "Be nice to your brother."

"Yeah, Dean, especially if the lady wants both of us to make her happy." Sam gazed at Chloe intently, marveling at her sudden aggressiveness.

She held his gaze, trying to figure out if he was really okay with this idea. Her own head was still spinning at the thought and she felt a little weak-kneed.

"If you two need to be alone to work this out..." Dean started, though he hadn't stopped touching her. One hand brushed against her stomach, reaching for the hem of her shirt, slipping underneath to touch her soft skin.

She groaned softly, not expecting his touch to be so light. She licked her lips, turning her gaze to Dean again, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

Carefully, Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off her. "Dean, bring her here," he whispered hoarsely, holding out a hand.

Her skin was like silk, Dean thought, his fingertips grazing her bellybutton, a satisfied look on his face watching her eyes growing dark with desire. Grabbing her arm, he turned her to Sam but whispered inaudibly, "Sam might make you melt, but I'll make you burn with my lovin'."

She closed her eyes at his words, her skin tingling where his hand rested against her arm even as he guided her to Sam. Her body was flushed with heat as she slowly sat down on Sam's lap, gazing at him intently.

Sam's hands cupped her ass as he smiled, touching his forehead to hers gently before kissing her lips, playing with her mouth, fingers digging slightly into her flesh gently.

Dean used this golden opportunity to slip both hands underneath her shirt and cup her breasts from behind her, closing his eyes while he massaged them, bringing her nipples to taut peaks quickly.

Chloe moaned softly against Sam's mouth, her hands tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer.

Leaning in, Dean kissed the back of her neck, his hands caressing her soft, full beasts. He heard her groan and smiled. "How's that feel, beautiful?" he asked softly.

Still unsure of himself, Sam pulled back and looked at her. "Chloe," he asked, seeing the arousal in her eyes. "you sure about this?"

She gazed at him, swallowing hard and nodding despite her nervousness. "I'm sure."

He smiled faintly, then, his eyes filled with interest. No way could he pass this up now. "Then move off me a second." When she did, he scooted back against the headboard, his long legs sprawled in front of him, hand held out to her.

Chloe leaned back against Dean for a moment before moving around the bed and sliding her hand into Sam's slowly, holding his gaze.

Sam pulled Chloe back onto the bed while Dean moved onto it behind her, shedding his jacket and shirt as he did. "Lean against Dean," he whispered, positioning her so she was sandwiched between them. Sitting up, Sam then pulled her shirt over her head.

Dean's skin grazed against hers, making him shiver with tension. He slid his hands up her arms, turning her face to his and kissing her soundly, tongue seeking entrance to her mouth.

She kissed him back, lifting one hand to his face and deepening the kiss and groaning softly when she felt Sam's fingers brush over her bra.

Sam opened the front clasp and watched her breasts slide out of it. Dean helped her pull it off while Sam leaned in, taking a nipple in his mouth and lapping it gently.

Dean's hands moved along her back, his mouth melding with hers. He groaned loudly, his body hard and demanding. He ground into her back urgently.

She whimpered softly, the sensations already beginning to overwhelm her. She tangled one hand in Sam's hair, pulling him closer as she nibbled lightly on Dean's lip, feeling his erection pressing against her ass.

Sam's hands wandered down to the fly of her jeans, fumbling with the zipper. "Dean, pick Chloe up," he grunted, wanting to feel her heat against his skin.

Dean let go of her mouth, catching her under the arms and raising her up, grinning at the view of her ass when her jeans slid off her body. "Damn, beautiful doesn't explain you," he muttered, licking his lips.

She flushed, ducking her head a little. "Yeah right," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hey, you have two men making love to you," Sam pointed out, putting a finger into her and groaning, his own erection pressing against his fly. "What other proof do you need?"

Dean smiled as he watched her head drop back against his shoulder, moaning as she rode Sam's finger slowly, her hips rocking the bed a little. He put his arms around her and caressed her breasts, playing with her nipples, while he kissed and bit her neck a little.

She groaned softly, her body feeling like it was on fire as she felt Sam slide a second finger into her. The breath caught in her throat when Dean's teeth scraped lightly over her neck, his fingers tugging lightly at her nipples. It was the most sensual kind of torture she'd ever experienced.

Enraptured by the look on her face, Sam whispered, "Who do you want, Chloe?" He deliberately twisted his fingers, watching her body jerk in response, watching her push herself into Dean's hands.

"Both of you," she whimpered, her voice strained with need.

A seductive smile tugged at Sam's lips, though he didn't speak. He moved his fingers over her clit, rubbing gently, watching her body nearly spasm.

Groaning over the noises she was making, Dean moved away from her long enough to unzip his fly. "Here, let me," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She bit down hard on her lip at the loss of Dean's warm body against hers and felt light-headed as the pressure inside her body continued to build rapidly as Sam touched her. She watched his face, reaching out and resting her hands on his legs.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Sam whispered gently, feeling her inner walls contract with need, his fingers moving inside her slowly. Their faces were close, lips inches apart.

"Sam, we're trading places," Dean replied matter-of-factly, tugging off his jeans and reaching for a condom from the stand. His eyes devoured Chloe's perfect body moving, her face flushed with arousal.

Chloe whimpered as he removed his fingers from her body and she leaned closer, kissing him softly. "I'm okay," she whispered against his mouth.

Slipping a hand between them, Sam stroked her belly gently before moving away from her, letting Dean take his place. Sam quickly slipped out of his jeans and sat behind her, pulling her against his chest.

She leaned back against him, covering his arms with her own and nuzzling his neck as Dean slid onto the bed in front of her. She gazed at him intently, a little overwhelmed by the hunger in his eyes.

"Chloe," Dean whispered, gazing at her naked body, his cock hard with need for her. He suddenly felt like this was much more than just sex. He wanted her to know that, too, but he didn't know how. Leaning into her, he brushed his lips against hers gently, keeping his eyes open and locked on hers. "Beautiful," he whispered, his hands gliding up her thighs.

She drew in a breath, kissing him lightly at first and then with more intensity as their tongues met. His touches sent sparks of heated energy flood through her body, making her shudder involuntarily.

Sam nibbled on her neck, holding her to him as she kissed his brother. His arousal brushed against her back and he shuddered against her.

Stroking her wet core as he kissed her, Dean whispered, "I want you, Chloe."

She whimpered, biting down lightly on his lip as she wound her arms around his neck. "Now, please," she murmured against his ear.

Shuddering with desire, Dean ripped open the foil wrapper and slipped it on his hard cock, tilting her hips up and towards him. He glided her core to his tip, where he slid into her slowly, watching her shut her eyes and lean back against Sam.

Chloe slid her arms behind her, wrapping them around Sam's waist as she wound her legs around Dean's.

Sam knew she wouldn't last long, not with Dean slowly pounding into her and his own hands still torturing her nipples, squeezing and smoothing his fingers on her skin. His cock ached to be inside her, and her back moving against him wasn't helping, either. He slipped one hand between them and stroked his cock gently, trying to keep a rein on his body while his brother made love to her.

A moan escaped her and she bit down hard on her lip as she lifted her hips to meet Dean halfway, the movement forcing him deeper within her body. Her body was covered in a thin film of sweat, pleasure spiraling within her.

Groaning, Dean moved harder into her, his teeth tensing as he neared his climax. He stared at the woman beneath him, her body writing, struggling to get closer to him yet remain against Sam's chest. Sam continued his onslaught on her neck before turning her face to his, kissing her urgently.

Her nails dug lightly into Sam's back as she returned the kiss, a soft scream escaping her as her climax hit. She tightened her legs around Dean's waist, her body rigid as he rode her through it.

Feeling her spasm around his rigid cock, Dean picked up the pace, thrusting into her hard and sure, crying out loudly when she pounded on his hardness, making him come in one long hard action.

Sam felt her shudder against him and groaned, wishing he could have her to himself again. Wondering, now that she'd been with both of them... His kisses became urgent and demanding, helping her through her release.

She whimpered softly against his mouth, sensing the need and desperation in his kisses and returning it with her own urgency.

Dean pulled out of her and brought her to him the second she stopped kissing Sam. Taking her into his arms, he laid back with her, putting her on her knees and looking into her eyes. She was still shaking from her climax, but there was an almost feral look in her eyes. "You ready for Sam?" he whispered, stroking her hair.

Chloe nodded, a shudder running through her as she kissed him on the mouth, a little taken aback by such an intimate gesture for Dean. She certainly hadn't pegged him for the kind to enjoy cuddling.

Sam rested on his knees, scooting himself towards Chloe and grasping her hips gently. He grabbed another condom off the night table, ripped it open quickly and slid it on before entering her in a long, hard thrust. He winced a little at her sudden tensing, as if she wasn't expecting this again so soon. He held himself still in her for a moment, willing himself to let her get used to him again.

She held her breath for a moment, willing herself to relax again as she buried her face against Dean's neck. The position and the angle were new to her and she couldn't help feeling a little uncertain even though she knew Sam wouldn't hurt her.

Dean stroked her sides carefully, kissing her neck and burying his nose into her hair, inhaling her distinctly feminine scent. He thought he might lose himself in her, which troubled him more than he wanted to say.

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I can't do this to you," he whispered, almost inaudibly, overtaken by a desire to move out of her and let her go.

"I'm okay, Sam," she whispered. "Please." She turned her head to look at him.

Reluctantly, he nodded and moved inside her slowly, shutting his eyes against the painful pleasure her body gave him. He groaned a little, his rhythm becoming hard and jagged very quickly.

Chloe rocked back against him, her hands resting on Dean's shoulders for support, biting down on her lower lip with her eyes shut tightly as Sam thrust into her from behind.

"Chloe," Sam grunted softly, his breath coming in sharp gasps as he felt her body rise against his, another climax waiting for them both. One hand crept between her legs and played with her clit, sending her body into spasms against him as she came once more.

"You're perfect," Dean was growling in her ear, listening to the noises she was making, the sounds of her climax, and smiling secretively. "You put me in my place with your delicious mouth, but Sam loves you. I only wish..." He sighed. He only wished they could actually share her.

"Wish what?" she whispered, her body finally going limp from pleasure and exhaustion. She reluctantly rolled off Dean so she was lying beside him and with one hand reached for Sam, motioning him to lie down on her other side.

He saw Sam scoot behind Chloe, saw some movement while he took off the used condom and disposed of it in the trash can beside the bed, pull Chloe into a warm embrace. Dean kissed her gently and stroked her cheek. "I wish there were two of you," he admitted quietly, looking at his brother in silent acknowledgement.

Chloe was silent for a moment, content to lie between them, the heat from both of their bodies warming her own. "Does there need to be?" she asked very softly.

Dean's eyes furrowed. "What are you saying?" he whispered, his hand trailing to her lips, thumbing her lower lip.

Sam merely put his face into the back of her neck and sighed softly. He was too afraid to speak, for fear of what words might spill out.

She kissed his thumb softly, covering Sam's arm with her own and suddenly feeling shy. She dropped her gaze, hesitating.

Sam kissed her skin, whispering, "I love you." The thing was, he knew Dean loved her, too. Lifting his head a little, he met his brother’s eyes and replied, "I think Chloe's trying to tell us that... she wants us both, Dean."

A smile tugged at Dean's lips, his fingers stroking her lips. "Seriously?"

"Would that be too weird?" she whispered uncertainly.

"I don't know," Dean stated, a wry smile forming. "Think you can handle us?"

"Dean," Sam groaned, burying his face into Chloe's shoulder blades, his face red from embarassment.

Chloe smirked at him. "If anyone can, I'd say it's me," she quipped.

"Then, I'm down with it." Dean let his eyes drift downward, a glint in his eyes as he gazed at her flawless body. "With or without the Geek Wonder."

Sam tensed from behind Chloe, not sure at all what do say.

She pressed a kiss against Sam's arm, then slowly turned to face him, searching his eyes. "Sam?"

His gaze shifted to look into her concerned yet determined eyes. No doubt about it: Sam Winchester was afraid, though he refused to show it. Fearful he would lose to his older brother, who had always been easier with winning over women than he had. Watching Chloe turn from him to his brother wasn't something he wanted to see. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

Dean groaned and rolled onto his back, letting out a breath. Trust his brother to ruin the moment.

She touched his cheek and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "You won't," she whispered back.

"How do you know?" Sam replied, his voice uncertain. "Dean's better at... well, he's good with the whole getting laid thing."

"Hey, Sam," Dean called, "maybe that's because you never tried before." His irritation hid the concern that crept into his stomach. Damn if he didn't suddenly feel like a heel for walking in on them to begin with.

"Guys. Hey, stop." She slowly sat up, pulling the sheet up around her and resting one hand on Sam's arm and one on Dean's. "Look, cheesy as this probably sounds...this isn't just about sex for me." Her voice was quiet.

Dean blinked and sat up to look at her. "No?"

"What's it about, Chloe?" Sam asked at the same time, their voices overlapping, the confusion in their voices evident.

"I care about you both very much," she whispered, biting her lower lip. "Do you really think I woulda just jumped in a car with you and left behind my entire life if I didn't?"

Dean scratched his head, slightly amused. "And here I thought it was because you just thought we were hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee. Thanks, Dean."

Sam smirked and touched Chloe's arm. "Don't mind Dean. That's his way of telling you he's touched by what you said." When she turned to look at him, Sam's eyes were warm and honest. "I know I am."

Chloe smiled at him softly and she reached out and touched his cheek once more. "I know this whole thing would be weird, but..."

He grasped her arms gently, bumping his forehead against hers. "It'll only be weird if you think it is." He glanced over at his brother, his arms stretched over his head, and smirked. "Or if Dean decides to keep you all to himself."

Dean moved his head and glared at Sam. "Hey, I could do it if I wanted to... but I'm not, because I know you'd kill me, dude."

She gave Dean a look. "Actually you couldn't." A smile tugged at her lips.

"What, kill Sam or take you away?" Dean's voice sounded smug as he gazed into her amused eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes and began searching for his jeans.

"Either," she informed him.

Smirking, Dean leaned into her and kissed her, pressing his mouth to hers gently. "Good to know, because I wasn’t planning on doing either."

"Good thing, too," Sam replied with a smirk, scooting his jeans over his hips before standing up. "because otherwise, I'd resort to putting Nair in your shampoo." He winked a Chloe when she turned wide, shocked eyes in his direction.

She shook her head in amusement. She had a feeling their lives were about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
